Hunger
by AnimeOtaku 25
Summary: Ukraine feels bored, like there's nothing to do at the World Meetings. Prussia can't attend them. Can they entertain each other? Rated M for Smut. Requested by an Anon on Tumblr. One-Shot


"Gilbert, I am not sure how long I can get away with this.."

"Relax, baby-cakes... you told them you'd be in the Nurse's Office, right?"

"да, b-but-"

"it's fiiiiiine~ Trust me..." he gave her one of his elusive sweet smiles in hopes that she would relax.

"...a-alright. But if Vanya comes for me-"

"You just leave scary ol' Russia for me to handle, _ja_? But now, just relax, and have fun..."

She always worried like this. She knew her brother wouldn't approve if he ever found out she was sneaking off from meetings like this ...especially with Prussia. What lead her to do this? Well, for one, she never had anything to say -or a chance to say it, for that matter. It was always so crazy in that meeting room.

She usually excused herself from some of the meetings to rest her aching back. And in one of these trip she walked into Prussia, who she hadn't seen since the fall of the Soviet Union. He wasn't allowed into the meetings because he no longer had a nation to represent, so he would just hang around the hall as he waited for his brother, and talked to whoever walked down the hall.

It had become a routine, almost. She would excuse herself to go rest her back, but would end up chatting with the former nation. They had talked before ...once or twice ...but not as much as they did now.

And, as time progressed, their new found friendship grew into something more.

"Gilbert, where are you taking me?" she said with a giggle.

"Relax, Kat... we aren't going far!" He grinned as they snuck into the building's empty cafeteria and into the pantry.

"W-What? Why here?" She looked up at him.

"Cuz... this way we are close enough to the meeting, but they would never suspect we were here..." He grinned playfully as he began kissing her neck softly. She made a soft sound, smiling softly as she tilted her head back for him.

"A-Are you sure they won't hear us..?"

"Naaah~ Don't worry so much, babe... just relax and have some fun with me..." he said as he smirked playfully at her, slowly running a hand up her skirt. She giggled, leaning against the shelves behind her to lift her leg up by his waist. He continued caressing her thigh as he kissed her. She kissed him back softly, slowly running her fingers into his short platinum blond hair.

Her arms wrapped around his neck to keep him closer as their kiss heated up. His tongue ran along her lips before she welcomed it with her own. She let a small sound escape her as he pressed against her.

"God, baby... you're turning me on..." she smirked playfully as he kissed her neck, slowly undoing the buttons on her blouse.

She laughed softly as her breathing became quicker. "Y-You always say that~"

"Because it's true! God, just look at these~" He grinned before he nuzzled his face in her ample cleavage, which got her to squeal playfully.

"Gil~"

"mmmmm yeeees?" He kissed her skin lovingly, which made her moan softly. He helped her out of her blouse and began to unhook her bra as she watched him. She helped him out of his shirt as well, kissing his shoulder as as he finally unhooked her bra and pulled it off of her.

He suddenly got an idea. He spotted a can of whipped cream in the shelf behind her and grabbed it.

"Gil, w-what are you doing?"

"I-I think this will be fun..."

"W-Were going to get in-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he had dowsed her breasts with the fluffy cream. It made him hornier than he already was, especially with the surprised look in her face.

He began cleaning the whipped cream off with his tongue, provoking her moaning. He had forgotten how sensitive her breasts were. She played with his hair as she watched, cheeks red.

"mmmmm~ Gil..." she moaned his name softly, which was music to his ears. All it did was spur him on. He licked her chest clean as he pressed against her, pressing his bulge against her thigh. She gasped softly at the way he was licking around her nipples as she reached down to caress him through the fabric of his pants.

"nnnngh~ Damn it, Kat..." he moaned at her touch as she giggled.

"...you like that?" She purred, smiling mischievously as she continued to fondle him.

"G-God, babe... you know I do!" He kissed her hard, grinding against her hand. "Play with it, Kat... take it out..."

She nodded, kissing his jaw as she unzipped his pants and reached into his boxers, fondling him a little more, which made him moan. God, he was so big. It still amazed her every time they hooked up.

"C'mon, _Liebling... _just take it out... t-touch me..." He kissed her neck hungrily as she pulled out his member and began stroking it. She felt him twitch in her grasp as he moaned against her skin.

"...how does that feel, любов?" She purred into his ear as he pressed her against the shelves behind her.

"D-Damn, baby~" He gave her a playful grin as he moved against her hand. "nnnngh~ ...g-guess I'm a little impatient today."

"S-So am I... I have been thinking about this all day..." she smirked playfully, giving his hard cock a squeeze. He grunted, but returned the same sly smile.

"You're asking for trouble, babe..."

"I have been in trouble since the 1st time we did this..." She bit her lip, a playful glint in her blue eyes as she stroked him even faster. "mmmmm... y-you are so hard..."

"Think you're ready for this, baby...?"

"mmmmm~ да~" she cooed as she pressed against him. She continued stroking his hard rod as he unzip the back of her skirt and let it fall to the floor before he reached down and stroked her through the silky fabric of her panties. He bit his lip as he felt her shudder at his touch.

"You like that, Kat...? Like the way I touch you...?" He smirked as he rubbed her.

"mmmm~ да~" She moaned, leaning against the shelves to spread her legs for him. He took that as an invitation and slid his hand into her panties, caressing her silky folds. She was so moist already. He rubbed at her clitoris and watched her writhe with pleasure.

"Goddamn, Kat... you're so damn sexy..."

"G-Gil... d-don't tease me so much~"

"Tell me..." he whispered in her ear as she rubbed her faster. "...want me to fuck you, baby...?"

"да~" she flushed, looking up into his ruby gaze.

"Tell me what I want to hear, Kat..." he rubbed her more intensely.

"a-aaahhh~ F-Fuck me, Gilbert! Please~" She cried out, already so aroused by his touch. He instantly pulled his hand away and helped her out of her panties before he pulled down his pants and boxers. He took a moment to appreciate her every curve. Damn! Why did she always hide this under those ugly overalls?

Before he even realized it, Katyusha was already holding on to his broad shoulders and had curled her leg around his waist as she kissed him lustfully.

"Gil, don't make me wait~" she moaned as she began grinding her wet heat against his hardness. This broke Gilbert out of his trance and brought him back to the matter at hand: the lovely, sexy, naked Ukrainian aching to have him inside.

He bit his lip as he took a hold of his erection and guided the tip to her hot center, slowly sliding into her before he grabbed her by her hips and lifted her up to slide all the way in. She moaned loudly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he pinned her against the pantry's door.

"A-Ah God~ Y-You are so big! mmmmmmgh~" She moaned, running her hands into his hair as he held her legs apart.

"And you can handle all of it, which makes you awesome in my book..." He smirked as he slowly began moving in and out of her. She gripped his hair, moaning even louder as he slowly rocked into her.

"mmmmmgh~ да... just like that~" she purred as she gave him a playful smile.

"Mmmmmm... are you going to talk dirty while I fuck you, babe?" He really did love it when she did. It was a side that no one but him knew about. Who would've thought that that quiet, shy girl could be the wild babe he was fucking now?

"You like it dirty, don't you Gil...? mmmmmmgh~ ...y-you like fucking this naughty girl, don't you?" She moaned, rolling her hips as he began rocking a little faster.

"Mmmm, I love fucking my naughty girl..." He smirked, smacking her ass as he thrusted into her. She cried out at the smack, and he loved the way it felt. He loved watching her breasts jiggle around with his every thrust. God, he just loved everything about her.

"A-Aaaah~ t-that's it, Gil... d-do it again! give me more~" She moaned as he thrusted faster into her. He happily obliged and smacked her again, enjoying the sexy sounds coming out of her mouth with his every move.

She was so turned on, not only by this sexy, muscular man who was making mind-blowing love to her, but by the fact that they were doing this in secret. There was a certain edge to this. The correct word would be _thrill_. She always played by the rules. But ever since she started sneaking off with him, making love with him like this, she felt some empowerment, like she could do anything she felt like doing.

He thrusted harder and faster into her, making her moan and cry out his name. God, it felt so good. The way she clung to him and ran her fingernails across his back, the way her plump breasts were pressed against his chiseled chest and rubbed against him with every bounce; the way she felt so warm and tight on his member ...just, damn! Her blue eyes stared into his red ones as he thrusted harder. He was close to the edge, and she knew it.

"K-Kat... I-I'm gonna... s-shit! I-I'm gonna cum!"

"D-Do it, baby~ mmmmmngh~ I-I'm almost there!"

With a cry she felt herself clamp down on him, tightening on his length as she rode out her orgasm. He pressed tightly against her, grunting as he bit his lip and came inside of her. He felt some of their fluids trickle down his vital region and down his leg. He then helped her down and pulled out of her before he sat on the cold floor and held her on his lap.

"M-Man... t-that was... a-awesome..."

She just smiled up at him, curled up on his lap as she caught her breath.

"That was amazing, Kat... you're really amazing..."

"N-Not that much..." She blushed, smiling up at him as she stroked his cheek lovingly. He loved this about her. She was wild and sexy one minute, then she'd be back to the nurturing, loving woman he'd first met when he was brought to the Soviet Union by Russia ...the one who took care of his wounds and always helped him stay out of trouble with her brother.

He was pretty sure he was in love with her, but up until these past few rendezvous, he wasn't sure if the feelings were mutual. He took a deep breath and looked into her eyes.

"Kat... I..." He took another deep breath. "I-I think you're really awesome!"

She looked up at him with wide eyes before she reached up and hugged him, smiling warmly.

"I-I love you too..."

He felt giddy as he hugged her tightly. She understood him to perfection. Who else would have understood his unusual love confession but her.

After they cuddled and enjoyed their afterglow, she got up and got dressed to go back to the meeting room before they noticed her absence.

"When will I see you again, baby? When's the next meeting?"

She smiled and tossed him a plastic card as she opened the pantry door. He gave her a quizical look.

"What's this?"

"My room key..." she turned and winked playfully at him. "...see you tonight."

And with that, she left to join the other nations in the boring, yet hectic meeting room ...her mind and senses full of the former nation that was not allowed to be here.


End file.
